


Let His...

by Ashiswonderland



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, I Don't Even Know, It just hurts, Other, Poetry, love is painful, more so with Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiswonderland/pseuds/Ashiswonderland
Summary: When it hurts, its hurts all the way through
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Let His...

**Author's Note:**

> When it hurts, its hurts all the way through

_Let his nails rip my flesh apart_

_Let my soul bleed out of the marks_

_Let his lips tear my body to pieces_

_Let my voice be shattered in his ears_

_Let his fingers burn my skin_

_Let my mind wonder_

_Let him consume me_

_Let me be left with nothing_

_And him my everything_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my works and boards also on  
> https://littlegirlsdontplaynice.tumblr.com/tagged/my-stuff


End file.
